


Idk yet

by BadWolfNovak



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky pines over his best friend, Cigarettes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Clint barton, Gay Male Character, I don't know how it turned into winterhawk, I like being mean to Steve sorry, Leather Jackets, M/M, Military Academy, Music, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Pansexual Character, Peggy is sick of everyone being dumb, Pepper kinda leads a double life and I love it, Principal Nick Fury, Principal Phil Coulson, Rock Band, School Dances, Steve pines over Tony, Tech school, Therapy, This was stucky, badass maria hill, for a while, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: When two schools combine for one dance it changes the lives of two groups of friends. Hearts break, friendships are born and broken, and two boys fall in love against all odds.





	Idk yet

Clint tugs at his annoying lilac tie, uncomfortable being so dressed up. Why he allowed Natasha to drag him here he still didn't know.

It was the first time Fury's military Academy had joined up with Coulson's Institute of Technology for, well anything. But both principals being sticklers for saving money agreed that a joint prom would be best for both schools.

It was a blessing for Natasha who was dating Sam, a cadet of the military academy; they rarely got to see each other. But Clint didn't know anyone from the academy nor did he care to and his other friends all had dates, so there he sat at an empty table as his best friend and her date danced to some raunchy song the DJ was playing.

When the pair came back they were dragging a frowning blond in a navy blue blazer with them. 

"Clint, Steve. Steve, Clint. Maybe you can keep this sourpuss company Barton." Sam's introduction was accompanied by Natasha's laughs before they ran back to the dance floor. The blond, Steve, huffed as he plopped down in a chair next to Clint. "Don't wanna be here either?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"Nah, not really my scene. But Natasha doesn't take no for an answer so here I am." Clint shrugged as he picked up his cup and tried to avoid spilling punch on his white button up. He looked up as he heard his name and waved to Tony and his girlfriend Pepper. "Hi guys. Aw Pep, you look great." Clint beamed at the two, Pepper being his favorite as she was an amazing baker.

"Thanks C. You clean up nice yourself. But no date?" The strawberry blond hummed, arm hooked on Tony's, who was trying to pull her back to dance.

"Nope. I'm cool flying solo. Oh, this is Steve, he's a friend of Sam's. Steve, Pepper Potts, genius and baker extraordinare." Clint smiled, introducing the two before Pepper was pulled away with a breathy laugh and apologetic wave.

"So, she's dating Tony Stark?" Steve asked, eyes locked on the brunet who was wearing his trademark red and gold fingerless gloves and twirling Pepper, making her cream colored dress flare out around her.  
"Yeah. They've been together forever, long as I can remember. She keeps him grounded, he gets her to let loose. They're a good combo.." Clint replied, voice trailing off when he noticed the look on Steve's face; a combination of lovesick and envy. _Oh._

The pair sit for a while making conversation about themselves before Natasha and Sam join them again.

"Earth to Steve! Ugh don't tell me you're still drooling over Stark." Sam made barfing noises as he shook his head and avoided Steve's swatting hand. "You gotta move on man. He's got a girl and whatever you thought was gonna happen isn't going to." He sighed, patting the blond's shoulder gently.

"I just..I wanted..After that kiss..Ughhh I always go for the wrong guys." Steve whined, laying his head on the table and pouting. Clint raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction.  
"He and Tony kinda made out a while ago. It was a party, everyone was drunk." Sam explained, shoulder tilted in a one sided shrug. Natasha frowned slightly and reached over to pet Steve's head lightly.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the feedback of a mic.   
"Woah. Sorry kids, uh well as you may know the Academy has a plethora of talent hidden in its cadets and here are a group of very popular ones to provide music for the rest of the night!" Phil Coulson, director of the tech institute announced. He awkwardly stumbled off stage as a group of teens began setting up instruments and microphone stands.

"Uh, what's going on?" Clint asked, eyes immediately zeroing in on a back clad in a leather jacket. "Oh,  some of our friends have a band. They're really great and Fury let them play tonight." Sam explained, turning in his seat to face the stage.


End file.
